Dark Secrets
by J.GaN
Summary: The Real Reason Lily Potter Was killed... An alternate story in 5 parts.
1. Duel and Shock

OK, Standard stuff here; first, a disclaimer. I don't own of the characters, I own only the plot. That said, read on. This is my first story, and I'm quite new to fanfiction, so please leave a review telling me what you think of the story. Just take a few minutes to read it, please. 

 Imagine a Star Wars-type ending to the Harry Potter Series… A Ferocious Duel with Voldemort… For the sake of the story, we assume Harry is 20 years old…

            'Draw your wand, boy!' shouted Voldemort. 'Give me some satisfaction for my trouble!'

            Harry drew his wand and eyed Voldemort warily. 'You want to duel with me? Why don't you just kill me as you did my parents?'

            'Your parents were weak and stupid, not worthy of a battle with me. You are more then your parents ever were. It is my honour to duel with you.'

            Harry's blood boiled, but he restrained himself, and thought of his parents. They had died to protect him… The fate of the wizarding underworld depended on him… He had to do it. His would be a small sacrifice compared to all the lives which would be lost If he did not. 

            'Very well! We shall duel!' he shouted. 'On what terms?'

            'Standard terms; no help given by assistants, one to one dueling; no Killing Curse.'

            Those terms sounded fair enough to Harry. 'Give me a minute or so to prepare.'

            'Granted.'

            Harry's mind raced to think of what he would use; perhaps a quick Imperius curse, then use a Phoenix Shield Charm to protect himself from physical and flame spells, then from there… He would have to play it by ear from there.

            'Before we begin,  there is one more thing.' Voldemort said, his voice cutting into Harry's thoughts. 'The referee for this match shall be an impartial judge… George W. Bush!

            Bush pointed his wand at his throat and said Sonorus. 'And now… Let the duel begin!' boomed Bush's magically amplified voice. 

            'Ready to die, Harry?' leered Voldemort.

            'We'll see who's dead after this match. Don't be too sure it's going to be me.' Harry retorted.

            'Three… Two… One… Begin!'

            Simultaneous cries of 'imperio! ' signaled the start of the match. Both had used the Imperius Curse. Blinding white light bolts erupted from the two wands and hit each other in mid-air. They deflected off each other, one grazing Bush's ear while the other ricocheted off the trees. 

            Harry and Voldemort neither saw nor heard the deflections. They had already cast their next spells. 

            'Phoenaxis !' muttered Harry, casting the Phoenix Head Shield. A golden phoenix appeared from the tip of his wand, rising slowly into the air, finally swooping down to hover around Harry. 

            'Aurora Borealis!' shouted Voldemort. Multicoloured lights blinded Harry. Everywhere he turned, he saw light. Voldemort took advantage of this to cast the counter-spell to the Phoenix Head Charm and blasted Harry. ' Circlete!' 

            Harry was shocked. Literally. 'Circlete' was the lightning spell, causing and opponent to be hit by lightning. Although shocked, Harry speedily recovered and sent a Cruciatus Curse flying like greased lightning at his opponent. 

            'Auuuugggghh…' Voldemort's screams rang in the night air. 'Stoppppppp…….'

            'Ha!' You fool, I am no longer the foolish boy you thought me to be!' sneered Harry at Voldemort, still screaming on the damp grass. Lightning forked in the sky. 'Had enough yet?'

            'I… I… ' At the speed of light, Voldemort grabbed Harry's ankle and pulled hard, leaving Harry sprawled on the ground, his wand out of reach.

            'Enough? I think it is you, my friend, who has had enough.' Voldemort's voice was clear in   Harry's ears. ' Now, you will do my bidding… Forever!'

            If he could just get his wand… ah, he felt the tip of it.. Voldemort realized what harry was trying to do and kicked it further away. 

            ' Hah. Thought you'd turn the tables on me, did you? You won-' Voldemort didn't have time to finish his sentence. Harry had grabbed his wand out of his hand. 'Polaris Icoclave! ' came the shout, and Voldemort flew backward, a huge icicle stuck in his chest. 

            Voldemort had been put on ice. (no pun intended) Harry went to retrieve his wand and went over to where Voldemort lay, dying in the grass.

'Come…. he…here…a …min…  minute…' croaked Voldemort. 

            Casting the Phoenix Head Charm around himself once again, Harry grasped his wand tightly in his hand and bent down to listen cautiously.

            'I… I have lived.. twice as long as most..' said Voldemort, coughs racking his body. ' I have been evil. I wish … it could  have been different.. but… there is no use. Come.. come closer to me. I must tell you something before.. before I die…' With a great effort, Voldemort pulled himself up into a sitting position and whispered in Harry's ear. 

            'Harry… I am your father.'

            Heh. Bet you weren't expecting that, right? Thanks for reading it. Please give comments on this story.


	2. Voldemort is My FATHER?

            'You are my father? Hey, wait! Don't die! Tell me how! Where!' Trying to keep Voldemort from dying, Harry frantically used every spell he knew on Voldemort. 

'Stupefy! Impedimenta!'  Harry shouted, hoping to keep Voldemort's spirit from leaving. Unfortunately, the combination of spells did not go too well. Voldemort choked once, his muscles going rigid, and breathed his last. 'Ahhh! screamed Harry. 'You idiot! Don't die on me!'

Poor Harry. Should have paid a bit more attention in class, shouldn't he? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well, his chance had gone. Opportunity had knocked on the door and he had blasted it clear to London. 

Well, what was he to do now? He had better find some help. So thinking, he apparated back to Hogwarts. At least, he tried to. He remembered a little too late that it was not possible to apparate into the Hogwarts grounds. He landed with a bump, somewhere outside the grounds. Within the Whomping Willow's reach, in fact. 

Ten minutes later, a very bruised Harry was picking himself up off the ground and dusting himself off. Not that he needed dusting off, the Willow had made sure of that. I guess I know what a carpet feels like after being dusted, he thought to himself. He supposed he was still dazed from the fight with his father. 

He went in and went up to the corridor where Dumbledore's office was. "Cockroach Cluster!' He tried, doubting that it would work. It didn't. He tried again. 'Fizzing Wheebe! Canary Cream! Irontooth Gobstopper! Lemon Sherbert!' 

A passing student passed by and stared at him strangely. 

'Mister Potter! Can it be the great Harry Potter himself?' The boy was clearly in awe. 'Do you need help?"

'Well… Yes. I'm trying to get into-'

'-Dumbledore's office.' The boy finished for him.

'Why, yes! But how did you know?'

'Oh, Dumbledore's office isn't here anymore. It's been moved. I read it in "Hogwarts: An Updated History." ' 

Harry felt foolish. He wondered how he must have looked, shouting at a statue. No matter what, he must have looked stupid. Never mind, at least nobody had seen him. 

The student took him to a main corridor on the 4th floor and left him in front of a stone globe on a pedestal. Harry resumed his guessing of the password. Before he could say much, the globe spun and the entire pedestal sunk into the ground. In front of him was Albus Dumbledore. Harry tried to recover from his surprise.

'Why, Harry, It's been a while since we last met, hasn't it? Come in and sit down for a bit.' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Harry went in.

'Professor, how did you know I was outside?'

'Ah, since I moved to this new office, we've had a voice and Visual version of a portkey installed. I can see everyone and everything outside my office. 

Hearing this, Harry felt even more foolish than ever. 

Still feeling foolish, he took a closer look at the man in front of him. Albus Dumbledore had not aged a year since Harry had last seen him. His hair was still silver, and he still had on that bemused smile. He still radiated power. He still had his beard. In fact, nothing about him had changed at all. 

'Professor Dumbledore, I have good news and I have bad news. Do you want the good or the bad news first?'

'The good news first, please.'

'Well, the good news is that Voldemort's dead. I killed him in a duel.'

'Well, that's marvelous. The magical community is now free of a menace. How about the bad news?'

The bad news is… He says that he's my father.' 

'He's your father? No! That cannot be!'

'Why?'

'Because…Because… I am your father!'

Harry gripped the armrests of his chair, but he seemed to be falling. Dumbledore's concerned face looked in on him, but it was like looking through a long tunnel which was getting longer… Now someone had placed wire mesh over the tunnel… Everything was going fuzzy and black…. 

Then it was gone.

A/N: Next chapter out soon. If you've read this far, please let me know what you think of it!


	3. Meet The Parents

            Harry awoke to a mass of white hair on his face.

            'No, Crookshanks, let me sleep…'

            'I am not Crookshanks, Harry.' Came a familiar voice. 

            With a jolt, Harry remembered what had happened, and willed himself to go back to sleep. This was all a bad dream…

            'Harry, just now, when I said I was your father, it was all a joke. I didn't think you would react so strongly to it.' 

            Upon hearing this, Harry felt slightly better. He sat up and drank a warm potion offered by Dumbledore. 

            'Now, I was going to suggest something you've encountered before. You do have Voldemort's wand, don't you?'

            As a matter of fact, Harry had Voldemort's wand in his robes. As he took it out, he noted that it was almost identical to his own, only that the colour was darker, the wood was more aged, and there was the Dark Mark on it. 

            'Hmm, yes, this is the wand which killed your parents, isn't it?'

            Suddenly, Harry knew where Dumbledore was getting at. He wanted to set up a connection between the two wands that would cause the reverse spell effect as the two wands shared cores. _Priori  Incantatem._

            'Professor, you're planning to use the reverse spell effect?' 

            'Yes, I knew you'd see it my way. '

            There were details to be discussed, and the two deliberated on how to go about their task late into the night.

            The next evening found two figures in professor Dumbledore's office, framed by  the huge window and Fawkes' cage. 

            'ready?'

            'yeah' was the breathless response from Harry. 

            'On three… One… Two…'

            Harry hoped this would work. His aim wasn't that good…

            '..Three!'

            Slightly flustered and forgetting everything the two of them had discussed, Harry shouted the first spell which came to his mind. Most Unfortunate. It was the punching bag spell, called that for the simple reason that it made its victims feel like a punching bag. Even more unfortunately, It was off-target. Harry just had time to see the surprised look on Dumbledore's face as he was pummeled by invisible hands when the stunning spell hit him. 

Everything was going fuzzy again…

            The two awoke about an hour later, one rather red, the other also red, but for an entirely different reason.

            'Let's try this again, Harry.'

            Slightly embarrassed, Harry counted to three.

On three, a bolt of red erupted from the wand held by Dumbledore while a stream of water shot out of Harry's. The two met in mid air… and froze, merging into a single yellow thread with many beads on it.

            'Push hard, Harry!' Shouted Dumbledore, who was holding on as hard as he could to the wand. The wand was shaking very hard…. Suddenly one of the beads entered the wand, and a ghost of the dark mark appeared. They kept at it for half an hour. By then, both of them were exhausted. Suddenly, Harry's parents appeared, both of them cloudy ghosts… 

            'Mom… Dad…' Harry was speechless for a moment. Then Dumbledore's choked whisper brought him back from above. 'Harry… ask them quickly… I can't hold this for long…'

            'Mom, Dad, where did I come from? Am I truly your son?'

            'Son, we knew it would come to this someday… Go to the house we once lived in… There is a compartment in the wall… Go to the closet under the stairs and enter… Place your hand on the wall facing the door and you will see…'

            'But what is there? Why don't you just tell me straight?'

            'Harry! I can't hold it, we have only seconds before the wand disintegrates!'

            'Yes, Thanks! Mom! Dad! What is it?'

            Harry hadn't noticed, but the excitement of seeing his parents was making him push the beads on the golden thread extra hard… 

            His mother opened her mouth, as if to say something, but at that very moment, there was a golden explosion in front of him, and Voldemort's wand burst apart, throwing him and Dumbledore backward onto their backs.

            As he hit, the wall, he heard his mother's whisper…

            'Go to the secret compartment…'

            'Mom! Come back!'

            There was no answer.

            Without looking, Harry already knew what he would see. After he had adjusted his glasses, which had been skewed by the force of the explosion, he looked. 

His Parents were no longer there.

            There would be no further contact with his parents, the wand had made sure of that. He had seen his parents for the last time. 

            'Harry!' came Dumbledore's voice, cutting into his thoughts. 'Did you get the answer?'

            'No, the wand burst just as my mother was about to say something… It's alright, we know where the compartment is.' Harry heard himself saying. Once again, he felt a bit foolish.

A/n: Whoever's read this far, thanks! Just leave me a note telling me what you think of the story, no matter how short, I'll appreciate it!

 To Ms. Issues, I really, really, appreciate your reviews! Thanks! 


	4. The Secret unSecreted

A/n: Heh. I really don't know why I'm still writing. No one reviews my stuff at all. What a letdown. If you've been so kind as to read this far, just leave a review, a short one.

            Harry walked up the road leading to his old house. As he reached the gates, he remembered how it was in the past. Snatches of what life had been like floated back to him. He remembered the flash of green light and shuddered involuntarily.   

            The old house was rundown and vacant. Ever since the deaths of the Potters, the house had remained vacant as a mark of respect to them. Harry walked up the path, noting as he did so the overgrown garden. 

The memories that returned to him as he walked the path were painful, but he persevered and finally reached the door. He entered and went to the wall that held the full-length portrait of his family. His father smiled and waved at him, while his mother held him as a child. They all smiled at him. He tried to smile back, but couldn't. 

This portrait was a special one, and would only open for one who was a Potter.

Harry pointed his wand at the wall and recited: 

            _The power of family is strong. _

_            Wall; Show your secret!_

The portrait slid back into the wall, revealing a small room. Harry went in and pulled the door shut. There was a small table in the room, on top of which was a vase of flowers. Harry ignored this and went to the wall at the back of the room. Inside this wall was a hollow containing his birth certificate, according to his parents. 

Harry reached his hand in and pulled the birth certificate out.   
            

He squinted at the birth certificate in surprise, unsure whether what he was seeing was true.     

The names on the birth certificate were: Harry Potter. 

                                                                        Mother: Lily Potter

                                                                        Father: James Potter.

This didn't make any sense. There was still no explanation.

This can't be! He thought. They said that I would find an explanation here!

He reached deeper into the hollow and felt something else. His probing fingers closed over it and he pulled it out. 

It was an envelope of parchment. 

The envelope was addressed to him. 

He opened the envelope and started to read. 

_A/n: Sorry for the short chapter! This is actually just a sub-chapter, to set things up for the next chapter, which is quite long._


	5. All Is Revealed

Harry opened the envelope and started to read the contents. Before he could do so, however, the envelope shone with a bright light and a figure appeared over it, hovering as a figure had once hovered over Dumbledore's Pensieve. This figure, however, was not oblivious of its surroundings. 

It took one look at Harry and burst out in questions. 

'Harry! How are you? Have you been eating well?' The figure burst out excitedly. 

If not for the fact that he knew it was possible to meet a person again after they were dead, throught diaries and spells, Harry would have fainted dead away.

As it was, he knew, and although the experience of seeing a dead person in full colour talking to him was rather shocking, he managed to say 'hello' back to his mother. 

'Sorry. It's just that I'll probably never see you again.' His mother said apologetically. 

'Harry was speechless. He managed to stammer out an 'it's ok.' 

'Anyway, you are a Potter, contrary to whatever you may now be thinking. I think I'd better start from the beginning. Your father is James Potter.'

At this, Harry heaved a sigh of relief.

'Most unfortunately, - '

'Haha, let me guess, my father is also Voldemort? Through some obscure spell which allows a child to have three parents? Hahaha…' Laughed Harry in his relief. 'Or did you have an affair with Voldemort?' Harry was laughing hard now.

There was a long silence from his mother.

'Why have you gone all silent, mom?'

Silence.

Harry began to suspect the worst. Voldemort, his father? Couldn't be, right? After all, he had studied widely and there was no such spell…and his mother wouldn't be unfaithful… 

'Mom?'

'Son, it's nothing as bad as that.' 

Harry sat down and heaved a huge sigh of relief. 

'It's worse. '

Harry was starting to become quite familiar with the creeping darkness at the edges of his vision. The creeping darkness inched into the center, finally causing the center of his vision to vanish, the way the picture vanishes from a television screen. His muscles no longer controlled, he fell off the stool he had been sitting on. 

Harry awoke, remembering almost immediately what had happened. His mother was still there, waiting to tell him more. 

'The truth is that Voldemort is your father, at least in a sense. Voldemort and James Potter are one and the same, except that James Potter was never evil.' 

Harry was shocked. 

'How?... When?… What?' He sputtered incoherently.

'The story is quite long, and time is short… Listen! James was once good. I married him because I loved him. However, a combination of hidden internal magical powers and his ambition turned him bad. He wanted to rid the world of Muggles and their descendants and make the world a world of magic. He saw the Muggles as weaker than us. Finally, he tried to put in place his greatest plan, He would assume a new identity and kill all Mudbloods. He took a ? and went back in time to create a new identity at Hogwarts; Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle never existed, except in the diary. The diary which Ginny found and destroyed. James made it seem as though Tom Riddle had turned evil. He then assumed the identity of Tom Riddle and proceeded to go around the world killing. When I found out about it, I tried to run away with you. It was no use. He found me as I was trying to leave with you. 

He was, by that time, half mad, driven to madness by his ambition and hidden magical powers. James Potter, by the way, was not completely human. One of his ancestors was a ?. His ancestor had amazing powers, which every member of his family had. However, they were released in him, causing his transition to evil. He tried to kill you and I. I knew that he would have no mercy, but that time, and so sacrificed my life so you would live. I had already prepared this secret compartment so that someday, you would know the truth. James killed, or at least tried to kill, all of us, including himself. He did this as a final part of his transition. He knew his experiment had succeeded and that he could not die at that time. 

Using a group associater, he bound us together and then tried to kill all of us. He killed me, half-killed himself, and didn't succeed with you. He almost killed himself as the curse rebounded. He got a double blast but did not die. He went on with his evil work when he had regained his strength. 

Harry was in disbelief.

_A/n that's it. If you'd like me to continue, please give a review._


End file.
